Yellow flowers
by Rafaperez
Summary: Red goes to train in the Mt. Silver with Blue and Yellow feels confuse if Red really loves her.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Songfic. Red goes to train in the Mt. Silver with Blue and Yellow feels confuse if Red really loves her.

 **Yellow flowers**

 _I don't mind spending everyday_  
 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_  
 _She will be loved_

 **She will be loved-Maroon 5**

That week, in Kanto, Yellow, the beauty and sweet Pokedex holder of long blond hair and brown eyes had been feeling a little bit sad. Her boyfriend Red, the Pokedex holder of black hair with red hat had been off the region, training in the Mountains. She was sad because his travel had been sudden.

 _The couple and their Pikachus were at the Viridian Flower Shop, because the blond girl was looking for some yellow flowers but she hadn't found it. Yellow and her Chuchu really loved yellow and that type of flower was very special._

 _"I'm sorry but this type of flower is impossible to get in Viridian. Maybe in Mt. Silver." The shop's owner told her._

 _The mountain's name remembered Red about something that he still needed to tell Yellow about._

 _"Oh, it's okay, thanks." Yellow told him, smiling._

 _Yellow was a little disappointed but smiled to Red when the boy bought a Cupcake for them to share._

 _"Here, it's your favorite." Red offered her, smiling._

 _She kissed his lips, tasting banana._

 _"Thanks Red."_

 _He took her hand and they walked through the beauty and green garden, the sky almost orange while the time passed. Red looked serious during their walk while Yellow had been talking about the new pokémon she had seen on the forest the other day. Yellow then looked to his face, thinking what was wrong with her boyfriend._

 _"Are you ok, Red?" She asked, concerned._

 _He looked into her brown eyes when they stopped walking, under a tree and took a deep breath. While he talked, his hand brushed away her blond bangs._

 _"Yellow… I've been thinking of going to train with my pokemons. Just for 2 or 3 weeks. Blue invited me because we want to challenge the new Elite 4."_

 _Blue. The beauty woman of long brown hair and blue eyes. His best-friend since he'd started his journey. Blue was always beside him, in the adventures, in the parties. Of course Red was with Yellow but Blue was always hugging and holding Red's hand._

 _Yellow lowered her head but after some seconds, looked to Red, giving him a small smile._

 _"It's okay, you're a trainer, right?"_

 _Then, one after, Red and Pika left to the Mt. Silver with Blue and Yellow and Chuchu stayed in Viridian, waiting and waiting._

The girl was walking through the Street Mark of Viridian City, just to pass the time and went to the Gym but they said that Green, one of her friends, was off, training in Cinnabar Island.

"So, it's just you and me Chuchu." She said, sadly.

"Pikachuu."

She stared at herself on the mirror of one of the stores, seeing her long hair in a braid and sighed, thinking of Blue's beauty and in what Red might be doing in that moment, while making her way home. Training? Resting? Eating? Talking to Blue?

There, she found a letter from Red that made her heat beat fast, but when she opened it, she cried:

 _Hi Yellow, I'm fine, training very hard with Blue. My Venussaur and her Blastoise have been becoming more powerful since they started training together. I've teaching her some things about battle while she's been teaching me about evolution. In one or two weeks I'll be back. Kisses, Red. Ps: Pika is sending a hug to Chuchu._

"I don't want to see him again, Chuchu. He just talks about Blue. Soon he'll forget about me." She said, crying.

Her Duduo and Chuchu touched her arm, trying to cheer her up and Chuchu brought her Pokedex that in the past had been Red's first Pokedex, before he'd given it to to her. She remembered when Red had giving it to her and then she, Red, Silver, Green and Blue formed Kanto's team with their Pokedex, to defeat the enemy. Red had held Yellow on his arms and gave it to her.

"My Pokedex… How can I say something so stupid about them?!" She exclaimed to herself ashamed.

She took a deep breath, holding her Pokedex tight, and then got up from her bed, smiling and thanking her pokemons.

"Yellow, smile. Soon Red will be back. He loves you." She told herself.

Red had been in the Mt. Silver for a week, in the dangerous mountain where many wild pokemons lived. He and his friend, Blue, had been training hard to challenge the Elite 4. Red wasn't there just to train, but also so search for the precious yellow flowers that his girlfriend loved so much. He'd some scratches on his arms from when he had been picking the flowers on the top of the Mountain and some Golbats attacked him.

Red was sat on a rock, thinking of Yellow. They had been together for a few months but she was the most important girl on his life. The moments between them, from when he'd saved her in the Forest, she had been just a child in that time, when she had been sent to search for him and then when she had used all her mental powers to talk to him in the battle in the Sevii Islands before they had turned into rocks, moment that had led them to their first date. He knew she was feeling sad, lonely in the city without him. He felt the same way.

"Just one more week, love." Red whispered to himself.

Blue sat beside him.

"You care for her, right Red?" She asked, smiling.

Red blushed, but nodded.

"I care for her, she's my life."

Blue smiled and took him by the hand.

"So let's train hard so we can go back soon. She must be lonely. And I want to see Green."

A week later, when they had finished their training, Red said goodbye to Blue, who wanted to stay there a little more.

"I want to be in Viridian soon so I can and see Yellow's smile and Chuchu. Right, Pika?" He said to his pokemon, smiling.

"Pikaaa!"

When he finally arrived in the city, he went to her house but her uncle, Wilton, said she wasn't home. He looked for her in the park, she loved the nature, in the Main Street, in the Baker, where she used to bought candies, he didn't find her. Then Pika felt smelled her scent and Red followed his pokémon, until the Forest.

Yellow was in the Viridian Forest, near her house.

The forest was a beauty place, green, with a lot of trees, flowers and some pokemons. Yellow was worried, thinking of Red and if he was fine, a little bit sad without the red-eyed boy. She had been counting the days to see him. The time was sometime uncertain because Red hadn't said when he would be back exactly. But all her fears about Red and Blue were over, Blue had always been her friend and knew how she felt about Red, and Red was a honest boy.

She was planting some flowers while singing a song when someone covered her brown eyes with his hands.

"Hum?" She asked, surprise.

"It's me, Red." He told her.

She goggled, still holding the shovel, turning and seeing Red in front of her. He looked a little tired with some scratched on his arms but looked happy, with his red cap above his black hair, t-shirt and jeans. In the corner, Pika and Chuchu were hugging each other.

"I've been looking for you in the entire city!"

She opened her mouth, a little shocked, but then threw herself on him, her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Red, I've missed you so much!" She said, happy.

"I've missed you too love. You thought I would forget about you, didn't you?" He asked, with a knowing smile.

She blushed ashamed and he opened a kind smile, lifting her chin.

"Sorry, I was so foolish!"

"No, you were human. But don't ever forget, I love you, just you."

She blushed even more.

"I love you too, Red."

"And here are your yellow flowers."

In his hand, there were a lot of yellow flowers.

"Oh, thanks Red!"

She kissed him, holding the flowers, her arms still around his neck, while he put his hand on her waist holding her in the air, to spin her. Yellow put one of the yellow flowers on Chuchu and then another on her long and blond hair and Red touched it.

"Beautiful. Let's go home love." He said, smiling gently.

"Yes."


End file.
